1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to a quantum dot color film substrate, manufacturing method and an LCD apparatus.
2. The Related Arts
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is the mainstream technology in the tablet display field due to the advantages of high chroma, small size, and low power-consumption. The color filter (CF), which is one of the important elements in the LCD apparatus, mainly uses the red, green and blue (RGB) color layer to filter to achieve displaying color. The RGB color layer conventional TFT-LCD is formed by photo-lithography process, which has the complex process, time-consuming issues. Also, the color photo-resist layer has a low utilization of the backlight and the hue and color saturation of the display cannot be greatly enhanced because of the material restriction.
As the display technology progresses, the demands on the display quality also grow. The quantum dots (QD) refers to the semiconductor die with diameter between 1-100 nm. Because QD has a small diameter less than or closer to the exciton Bohr radius of corresponding material to generate quantum confinement effect. The continuous band gap structure of the material will transform into discrete energy level structure. Under the excitation of the external light source, the electron transits and emits fluorescent.
The discrete energy level structure of the QD material makes a narrower half wave width to emit a high purity light of single color, and shows a higher light-emitting efficiency when compared to conventional display. Moreover, because the QD band gap is affected by the size, the ability to control light color by QD material size, structure or composition adjustment. To meet the demands on the display for wide color domain and high color saturation, an effective option for the manufacturers is to add photoluminescence QD element to the backlight structure.